Secret Pain Leads to New Beginnings
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: And all info is in the chapter 1, so go in and read. But Idea is from A helping hand by Cartoon Shakespeare. Go read his/hers to understand where this came from if you like too. Rated M. The title's name is from austinsmom, so thanks for it! Also under re-write to make it better version and not so fast written...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First to tell why I have written this story, I got the idea of to write it, when I read a story (one-shot) which is called A helping Hand, and it was about Harry about to give birth, when he is found by Blaise and Draco in the Owlery or the Astromony Tower. I wanted to do one with Hermione and also to announce it will be a bit different from the one with Harry. When you read it, you will understand and see the difference in them. If you want to read the one of Harry, then search A Helping Hand and by the author's name; Cartoon Shakespeare. **

* * *

Part 1 - Finding Hermione!

Blaise and Draco was on their way to Owlery, to get their owl's since it was their last day at Hogwarts as students, and Draco was talking to Blaise about Hermione never got back to her room, in the Heads Quarters last night and he was worried something had happened to her. Blaise too was worried but for other reasons, since their fourth year, he had been in love with her, and she didn't know just yet. But neither did he know she felt the same towards him since then too.

**(A/N: Blaise you can picture him as Gaspard Ulliel, if you don't know who he is or how he looks like, then click here to see his looks; . )**

As Blaise called for his owl, Onyx, when both he and Draco heard a slight whimper and a small cry of pain. Then a familiar voice saying

"No, it can't be, it is too soon. Damnit!" They looked at each other, before going towards to where the voice came from. To find Hermione sitting against a wall, panting and moaning softly. She saw and gulped abit, as Draco said

"Hermione, what the hell is going on with you, why didn't you come back yesterday, I was so worried?" She looked pained, as she panted out her answer

"I am sorry to worry you, but I couldn't or can't take myself anywhere not since- she broke off by gripping her ball in her hand and moaning more in pain. Draco said

"What is it, that makes you likes this, Hermione? Do you need anyone?" She said with gritted teeth

"Get the four head's professor and Mdm Pomfrey. I will tell when they are all here! Please say it is urgent too!"

As Draco took his patronus to alert the professors and Mdm Pomfrey, then he came back and said

"Now we just wait for them to come!" She nodded in smiles of thanks to him. As she then gripped the ball again...

* * *

**A/N: So how was that as start and what do you think it is about? Write what you think and what you think as it hole story-plot?!** **Also I want to hear more of you on my other stories. **

**First the one with Elena and Isadora's reading books, they are going under beta-reading and clean-up. It will be a slow process for now. But I know many are confused of how they both are and I understand so now you get it why they are so and what is going on with them.**

**Second. I thank everyone who has commented on my stories. I hope you will continue. At the moment on those I have up, I have a writer's block and it sucks. I need ideas to how to continue them all! So please help me! And if you want to take over or adopt one or more, then you are welcome to write it too.**

**Third and last; Please comment and like this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 - Why Hermione's in Pain and their reactions!

As they all three could hear running footsteps towards them, Draco still stood with wands ready if it is not them who they called on. As first Severus and Mdm Pomfrey came in panting abit, after them came Dumbledore, McGonagell, Flitwick and Sprout abit more than lightly panting for air. As Mdm Pomfrey saw Hermione on the floor, panting and gripping the ball in her hand abit to tightly, she said

"Ms Granger, what is wrong with you, since you seem in pain?" She looked up, as she panted out in between the labour-pains, said

"I am in labour, Mdm Pomfrey. I am at 38 weeks and 4 days and it bloody hell hurts!" All gasped of the information, as Pomfrey said

"How long have you been in contractions?" Hermione grimaced, said

"Since yesterday lunch, at first I thought it was false labour, but around midnight, it got worse, so I thought I need to come in and get your help but when I came to this place, I ju-just couldn't walk anymore if I wa-was to d-do it quietly. After that it was from going 7-8 minutes apart to now 4-5 minutes between the contractions. I was lucky that it was these two who found me here, after they heard my whimpers and cries of pain!"

Mdm Pomfrey nodded, as she pulled out a floating strecher and helped me on it, as I said

"Professor's, whatever you do, do not let Ronald Weasley come anywhere near me, he is not to harm me or my babies anymore than he has done already with me at least!" Snape said

"Why not I thought you two were an item or on the way towards to it?" Hermione grimaced as a contraction hit her again, then through pants she said the horrible news of why she didn't want Ronald anywhere near her or the babies. She was crying aswell, but she said in stuttering voice and thick with tears in it.

"He raped me, Proffessors. On a fucking quidditch field for almost 9 months ago, stole my virginty!" All stopped what they were doing and looked at her in shock and then someone banged the wall beside her and she turned to see who it was who had done it to see...


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3- Who banged? and the birth of twins!

-3rd's Pov-

They turned to see Draco Malfoy with a blooded knuckles and a pissed off look on his face, while Blaise was also nursing a sore hand for he also had banged his fist first into a wall. Hermione was warmed by that they cared about her that much. Mdm Pomfrey tutted as she gave a look to Snape and Flitwick healed their hands from being more damaged than it was for now. Sinstra and McGonagell coached me through the labour-pains to breathe right as this was happening too.

They arrived in minutes after the hospital wing and Hermione was put on a clean, prepared bed for giving birth in. Mdm Pomfrey went and got a few potions to give Hermione for the pain and for to heal afterwards. She also now checked how the process for Hermione was at the moment. She turned to Minerva and Aurora to help Hermione into right position, as she also said to get Hermione's attention, since she was staring at the moment at the wall infront of her.

"Hermione, you need to push, you are at 10 cm's and fully dialated, so it just to push now, sweetie!" They helped her into the position with her legs in the steer-up's, as Blaise and Draco went to sit outside the curtains, Hermione understood why anyway why they did so. No one wants to see the woman give birth and in pain of it too. After a while, everyone outside the curtains, heard a baby's cry, as Mdm Pomfrey stuck her head out and said

"A little baby-boy!" All cheered for Hermione's sake, as the actions inside took up again and she went back in to see what it was. A while later, another baby's cry was heard and her head was outside again, and this time she said

"A little baby-girl!" All cheered again, as she went back in again to get Hermione clean and heal from everything for now. Minerva cleaned the bed up, while Sinistra cleaned the babies up, and the men was allowed in again, and Blaise and Draco saw the babies and was grinning, as Draco said

"They looked beautiful, Hermione, really and good job on the delivery!" Hermione smiled at them, said tiredly

"Thank you both, for if you hadn't found me, then I would have to get my patronus to work and get Mdm Pomfrey!" Both smiled, as Dumbledore came in with a stack of papers, as he turned to Hermione and said

"So names for their birth-cerifacte, Hermione, should be good idea now!" Hermione nodded and smiled tiredly. She said

"Ever since I found out that I was pregnant, I went through names that I love or favorised, and I have decided on Isabella Rose and Antonio Marcell Salvatore!"

All was shocked of that name was mentioned, as Dumbledore was to say or ask her, when the doors banged open and them to see...


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4 - Who at the door and Reactions

It was Harry, my best friend and he had his map in his hand, as he also shook with anger or fear for me, as he said

"Hermione, I just saw on the map you w-were here and what the hell are they doing here(pointing at Draco and Blaise!)? Hermione said

"Harry James Potter, calm down this second before you do anything stupid, OK? And to why they are here, is for they found me in labour-pains at the Owlery, where I was since yesterday night. OK?" He looked in shock of labour pains was mentioned, as he said

"Lab-labour pains what, who when?" Hermione sighed, as she teared up to say the horrible truth behind her twins conceptions to them all in the room. Dumbledore said

"Yes, it was also why I wanted to know what had made you pregnant at 16, Hermione!" Hermione swallowed as Blaise took her hand in his, in comfort and somewhat comfort.

"Well it all started right after 4th year had ended, Ronald wanted to speak to me about something, Harry you remember when he dragged me away from the compartment, and I didn't come back with him, right?" Harry nodded, then snarled out

"HE DID THIS TO YOU, I MEAN HE RAPED YOU, TO GET YOU PREGNANT?" Hermione both shook and nodded her head, as tears was falling down her cheeks, as the babies on her chest was whimpering as she held them to tightly to her, she realized she had hold them to tightly to herself and was soothing and hugging them more carefully.

"He did raped me, Harry, but he didn't know or realize that he hadn't used condoms or protections of magical power to prevent me becoming pregnant. My adopt-parents, when they were told that I was pregnant, they were so furious that I had to run for my life for they wouldn't believe me when I said I was raped. And it was also then I was told of that I was adopted by them and that I would find my family in Italy!" All was shocked of what she was saying at the moment.

"What did those monster to parents do to you or try to do to harm you, Mione?" She swallowed

"I had to floo to Leaky Cauldron, for last thing I wanted to have, was a knife into my belly where Bella and Tony laid before!" She looked down at her twins, with smile still crying. Harry looked furious at this, as he conjured his patronus to get Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Amelia to get here right now. Hermione looked confused, but also scared, as she said in small voice

"You are not calling them over to take my children away, Harry?" He shook his head, as he said

"Hermione, I called them over for they will get them arrested for abuse and threating woman and her children's life. Amelia, or Mila I call her, she helped me with getting the Dursley's for what they did to me over the years at their place. They are now in muggle-jail, and Dudley went to a home to get his head and things right!" Hermione was horrified of what he said, as she said so all heard her

"So, the scars on your chest and back, was from t-them, Harry, what the bloody fuck did those morons do to you?" She was furiously crying, as Dumbledore said

"I thought you were to stay with them, Harry, I placed you there for blood protection!" Harry was furious, as he said as he also took of his shirt.

"If I was correctly treated, and saw it as my home, then I wouldn't have scars, sir, on my back and chest. Vernon Dursley was horrible man, who used his belt and fist to get this on me, while Petunia gave me nothing but Dudley's oversized shirts, trousers and such, aswell starving me on food and love and comfort, and Dudley with his stupid friends had this games, called Harry Hunting, if I was caught, then on Vernon's cheering, I was beaten to uncouniess by the whale, pig and his friends, Petunia just stood there, watching as this happened to me over and over again, and it was over 20 times or so!" He was crackling in powers, as Sirius with Amelia showed up and drew him into their arms, as well glaring at the old man for this. Remus and Tonks came too, as Tonks saw the babies in Hermione's arms and squealed high, as she ran and gave a surprized Hermione a tight hug. Remus said

"Tonks, what is going on?" Hermione said

"Remus, Sirius, Amelia and Tonks, meet my twins, Isabella and Antonio Salvatore. They are new-borns!" They all was shocked of what she said, as Sirius said

"Explain how, what and when and why this happened to you!" Hermione sighed and told them about Ronald raped her on the train back from Hogwarts after their 4th year. Harry siad

"He did it for jealously and anger, of that you went on the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum?" Hermione sighed and nodded her head.

"He was furious of that I went with the enemy of the school championship shit, Harry. I knew he was jealous, it wasn't why I went with Viktor, I went to the Ball with Viktor to be his only, true friend besides Aleksander, his friend and team-mate that was always with him. Aleks was the one who asked Parvati to dance at one time, him with a goat-tee beard!" Harry nodded with a smile, as he said

"You two still write? I mean you and Viktor?" Hermione nodded with smile, as she said

"He helped with to track down the remaining Salvatore in Italy. I am a Salvatore for I was adopted by the Granger's at 3 months. My real name is Hermione Rosalie Salvatore. My parents names was Damien Alfonzo Salvatore and Elena Ariana Salvatore. They died in first war, they were light-wizard with tendence of grey magic users. My living relatives, is Dad's brother, Stefano Alaric Salvatore and his wife, my aunt, Nina Sophia Salvatore. They also have a son, whose name is Damien Alanzo Salvatore, he is 3 years old and adorable. Oh, I need them to come too, since they knew I was pregnant and all!" She drew her wand and her patronus had changed from an otter to an owl. Then it flew away and Hermione went back to nurse and cuddle her new-born twins. As others were taking it all in for now.

* * *

**AN: How was that for a chapter? Bit better or should I redo it? Please review!**


End file.
